A Story You Shouldn't Believe
by Son of Fiction
Summary: You probably won't believe this story, and I understand that. I'm not asking you to, and I don't need you too. I'm not in danger. I just thought it was about time I told you what happened. So sit back, grab a snack, and get reading.


I love reading creepypastas. I don't do it often, but when I do, it's always fun. Of course, I don't believe them, they are just ghost stories. And I guess you won't believe this one either. I don't blame you, it's way too elaborate, and my life isn't on the line or anything. So sit back, relax, maybe get some snacks, and start reading.

It all started when I was playing some games on my Xbox 360. I bet you thought I would be playing an old gameboy or something, but no. I hadn't played too many handheld games in a while. My friend comes online, he's one of those hardcore COD players, didn't really care for the stuff I liked. Amnesia, Silent Hill, that story driven survival horror stuff.

He invites me to a xbox live party, and I enter. He is freaking out, saying, "Dude, oh dude, you gotta see this dude." He wasn't scared or anything like that, just excited.

"Oh dude, listen, I just played a pokemon game and-"

"Wait," I said, "I thought you said pokemon was just the same thing over and over again."

"Dude, just shut up man, this is different."

"You mean like a spin off game?"

"Dude just shut up! This is like one of those creepy pasta games your into. I'm not messing with you. In school tomorrow I'm going to give you it, it's freaking amazing."

So the next day, I meet him in the school hall, and he has the big smile on his face. He shoves a copy of fire red in my hand.

"Come on" I said, "What is this? What happens in it? You better not be joking around.

"I'm not saying anything, it's way to awesome to spoil. Just play this over the weekend or something, you're going to love it."

I kept asking him things about the game, where he got it, why it is so awesome, but he didn't say anything. He told me he deleted his file already, so I could make a new one. Now this was starting to sound like some sort of evil plot to me, but hey, I don't believe in that stuff. It was Friday, and I finished my homework during lunch to get it out of the way. I got home, ran up to me room, found my old DS, and began to play.

The game started up normally, no monster without a head or anything waiting for me. I made a new file, and the introduction was still there. I made a male character, and called him "Ash", you know, like the cartoon. The professor was there, explaining everything like normal. Everything was fine.

After that, the real fun started. Instead of beginning the game in my house, I was in a big dark hallway. I started to get goosebumps, not from fear, but from joy. This was going to be awesome. I paused the game, and went to see what Pokemon the game might have given me. Nothing was there. I checked my trainers profile. No money, no badges. I went to save the game, and that worked just fine. I remembered some creepy pastas didn't allow the player to save, but this one did. I went back to playing, and ran through the hall. Tiny candles light the path for me, and after a few minutes of running straight, I came to a large dark pedestal. On the pedestal was one Pokeball. I hoped that the Pokeball would have some sort of evil monster Pokemon in it, perhaps that ghost that cursed your victims.

But no, I touch the Pokeball, and I get text saying, "You received a Charmander."

I was a bit disappointed, but it had to be some sort of ghost Charmander. I pressed A.

"You have also found a note."

Now it was getting more interesting.

"To whomever finds this,

I am sorry. You must do something horrifying. You will face a creature that should not exist. I am sorry for what I am pushing onto you. However, if you do not challenge this creature, we will all suffer. My Pokemon will protect you. Once again, I am so sorry

-Harry"

Now that was a bit creepy. Harry was my friend's name. I thought it must be a coincidence, if not a supernatural thing. After reading the note, I checked the Charmander's stats. Level one, with only bite and growl. I got out, and continued down the hall, finding an exit.

I found myself in a small town, with tons of NPCs walking around. It was night in game, and everyone I talked to said strange things. I remember a lot of them talking about missing Pokemon, and others talked about missing trainers. I tried to enter one of the houses, but the game would not let me. I walked through the town, getting passed the maze of people, and I soon came upon a long stretch of tall grass. I tried to enter, but someone ran in front of me.

"You need to get inside a house kid! The tall grass is growing like mad, and all the Pokemon we have are gone. You won't be safe! Wait a minute...you have a Charmander! Listen kid. There is something in the tall grass, and your the only one with a Pokemon. Please, find those missing trainers, they are just children."

The man moved out of my way, and I walked through the grass.

This was an entirely new game, not just a creepy glitched Pokemon.

While traveling through the grass, I would hit random encounters with many different Pokemon. Some were simple, like Caterpie, others were freaking rare ones, like Zapdos. Every time I met one, they would use the same move. Something called "join." When they used the move, they would just disappear, and I would be back in the map. I gained no experience for my Charmander. This pattern continued as I ran through the grass path, with me filling with joy when a rare one popped up. So far, it was a bit strange, but pretty damn fun.

Later, I came up to a cave entrance, and went inside. I found myself once again in a dark hallway, similar to the one I started in. Actually, exactly the same. I ran down the hall, and found another Pokeball. I pressed A next to it.

"You have received 99 master balls."

I was stoked. I could catch all those legendary Pokemon if they popped up again. I ran out of the dark passage, and was now in a cave. I had no repels, and no flash, so I just had to run though darkness. I didn't get upset however, as I had my master balls, and could catch anything that attacked. But that's not the best part. Every pokemon that I met was legendary, and shiny, and level 100! This was just amazing, I could see why Harry loved this game. I caught Ho-ho, Mewtwo, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. Absolutely brilliant. I switched my Pokemon around so Mewtwo would be sent out next battle. As I hunted these pokemon, I couldn't find any exit to the cave. It seemed that I was going around in circles. However, when I filled up all my slots for Pokemon, the exit just appeard nearby.

I was now in some sort of mountain scenery, still night. No music played, like in many of these stories, and I began to feel like something big was about to happen. I was never more right. In front of me was some sort of giant shadow creature. It filled up half of the damn screen. It had a huge red eye in the middle of it, with a bunch of red dots surrounding it's body.

A text box popped up, written all in caps.

"YOU WON'T HURT US ANYMORE"

A battle soon began, and I was facing the monster. The enemy was only seen as a large red eye, and it had no name, literally, it was just blank.

I sent out my Mewtwo, and selected Psychic as my attack.

"YOU ARE HIS SLAVE MEWTWO, A TOOL. JOIN ME."

And instead of my Pokemon using psychic, it said, "Mewtwo used Join"

Mewtwo just disappeared, gone.

"HE IS MINE NOW"

I sent out Ho-ho next. I had a good feeling that no matter what attack I did, that thing would just make my pokemon join them. These things never ended well. Then I remembered I still had plenty of master balls. Maybe I could catch the thing. I went into my bag and selected one. My sprite threw the master ball, but it just bounced off of the thing.

"WE DON'T BELONG TO YOU ANYMORE!"

"Ho-ho used Join"

Ho-ho was gone.

This just kept happening, every legendary I sent out kept using Join. The monster kept yelling, insulting me.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO LEAD US"

"THEY ALL HATE YOU"

I was on my last pokemon, my Charmander. I selected bite.

"Charmander used bite"

I was shocked. The creature finally got hurt. It hardly did any damage, but it was at least I was able to hurt the thing. The creature let out a loud, high pitch cry, like a bunch of Pokemon crying at the same time.

"WHAT? CHARMANDER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"_ has fled."

I was out of the battle, the monster back in its giant form.

"YOU OWNED MY CHILDREN, NOW I WILL OWN YOU."

The creature slowly began to creep across the screen, getting closer to my character. I decided to stay still, I wanted to see what would happen. When the monster finally touched me, the screen cut to black, and a text box appeared.

"YOU ARE MINE NOW! BUT WHERE IS YOUR CHARMANDER?"

I couldn't do anything after that, so I turned off the game.

The next day, I picked up the old DS again, and started up the game. My file was gone, erased, just like in the stories. I made another file, and everything played out the same as before. But as I was leaving the town to go into the tall grass, the man ran in front of me.

"Please! Don't go! I can't let you. I sent a boy out there with a Charmander, and now he's dead. Wait...YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HIM! YOU EVEN HAVE A CHARMANDER, AND THE SAME NAME AS THE KID. OH GOD! YOU'RE A PHANTOM! LEAVE ME BE!"

The man ran off into one off screen, and I could not find him anywhere. My jaw was wide open. He remembered my character. This was getting better and better. I ran into the tall grass, and went through the cave. I choose not to catch any Pokemon with the master balls, as they would just join that beast. I made it to the top, and once again met the creature.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE? WAIT...YOU DIDN'T...YOU'RE NEW!"

I entered the battle with the thing, and made Charmander use bite.

"WHY DO YOU HELP HIM CHARMANDER?"

The battle ended, and the monster chased me again. I sprinted down the mountain, with the creature becoming faster and faster.

I entered a new screen, a large forest area. As I ran through the tall grass, the shadowy beast began to enter from both sides of the screen.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM ANYMORE."

A battle began again, and Chamander used bite. The creature was still hurt from our last battle, and the newest attacked seemed to do slightly more damage. The yelp of pain was even louder then before, and it sent a chill down my spine.

"HE DOSEN'T LOVE YOU, NOT LIKE I DO CHARMANDER!"

Charmander used bite again, doing a little bit more damage then before.

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU CHARMANDER!"

"_ used _"

Half of my Charmander's health was taken out. No attack animation.

The battle then ended, and the creature was closing in on me like spiked walls in a movie. I began to run around, trying to find a way to escape. But there was no exit.

Another battle began.

"Charmander used bite."

The monster's health was now in yellow.

"YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM MORE THEN ME! HIS PEOPLE ENSLAVED US FOR SPORT!"

"_ used _"

Charmander's health was now in the red.

"IF YOU DON'T JOIN ME YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH THE HUMAN!"

I wasn't give a command box, Charmander used Bite again, by himself.

The creature was now in the red, its cry hurting me ears. I turned down the sound a bit to save my sense of hearing.

"WE COULD HAVE FREED THE OTHERS TOGETHER!"

"_ used _"

Charmander had fainted. He didn't die, like most of these stories, just fainted.

I was now in the over world, the monster about to touch me any second now.

"CHARMANDER WILL DIE IN HIS SLEEP, YOU WILL SUFFER!"

My character couldn't move now. The monster was about to kill me. But it suddenly stopped.

"YOU TRICK MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"

"YOU GIVE THEM FALSE LOVE SO THEY WILL FIGHT"

"YOU ONLY CARE ABOUR ENSLAVING THEM ALL BECAUSE YOU CAN"

"I WANT YOU TO SUFFER!"

"I WANT YOU TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE US"

I was now in another battle. I had no more Pokemon, and my character stayed on screen. I was now fighting a dark silhouette of a person, with one large red eye on its face.

I looked at my attacks. Punch and Kick.

"Ash used Punch"

The monster lost a bit of health, almost defeated.

"_ used _"

My character's health was almost completely gone.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL!"

I had only had one chance to kill that monster.

"Ash used Kick"

I couldn't believe it. The monster was still alive. Only a sliver of health left.

"I OWN YOU NOW HUMAN!"

"_ used consume"

The screen slowly began to turn black, and my character started to fade away. "This must be the end of the game," I thought "There is no way I can defeat that monster."

Suddenly, the Charmander jumped on screen, and used Bite on the creature, right before the screen went completely black.

The screen then flashed a bright white.

"NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO..."

I was now out of the battle. The monster was now in its human form, its red eye glowing.

"I DON'T WANT THIS. THEY ARE EVIL, THEY DON'T LOVE US. I LOVED YOU."

"I WON'T DIE"

"NOT LIKE THIS"

The sprite began to turn white, and the screen flashed again. It was now day, and entire map was full of other trainers and their Pokemon. One of them looked just like my character. The screen then cut to black.

I was now back in the dark hallway from before, with my trainer in front of the pedestal. He placed a Pokeball onto it, and a text box said, "you have lost your Charmander."

"You also have written a letter."

"To whomever finds this,

I am sorry. You must do something horrifying. You will face a creature that should not exist. I am sorry for what I am pushing onto you. However, if you do not challenge this creature, we will all suffer. My Pokemon will protect you. Once again, I am so sorry

-Ash"

After I wrote the letter, the game turned into a normal game of Pokemon. No sign of an angry monster, no locations from before, just a normal game.

I don't think the game was haunted. There wasn't a ghost, there wasn't a curse. It was probably just someone who wanted to have fun, tell a good story. I spent a long time talking to my friend about the game. He did in fact name his trainer "Harry." We decided to give it to another one of our friends, see their reaction.

Well, that's the story. I bet you don't believe it, and that's fine.


End file.
